In the past it has long been a problem to provide children of tender years such as pre-school children who are not yet able to read with a sense of responsibility to perform certain necessary tasks or chores around the house. A further problem resides in the difficulty of recording the tasks that have been done and when done.
Such problems have existed not only for children not yet able to read, but for literate children and even adults. The keeping track of various tasks, chores and other assignments and recording achievements and dates of performance has represented a long felt problem.